


Rooftop

by madlysanecatlady



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Oswald can't live without Ed in his life. So when Ed finds out the truth about Isabella, Oswald makes his way to the rooftop to escape it all. He doesn't expect Ed to come find him.





	

‘Oswald, can you please get away from the ledge?’ Ed came up behind Oswald, who was standing on the ledge of the building where Jervis Tetch had forced the newlywed couple to jump to their deaths.

‘Why? You want the pleasure of killing me yourself?’ Oswald sniffled, tears streaming down his face as he looked down onto the street. ‘I’m not stupid, Ed, I know you figured it out.’

‘You’re certainly acting phenomenally stupid right now, Oswald. Please come away from the ledge.’

Oswald took in a shaky breath. ‘I can’t. I can’t live like this, Ed! I can’t live without you in my life! So just go, I know you hate me now, go and leave me here to my fate.’

‘I’m right here, Oswald,’ Ed murmured. ‘And I’m not going anywhere. So can you _please_ get away from the ledge?’

Oswald allowed Ed to pull him away from the ledge and into his arms, sinking gratefully into the warm embrace. He buried his face into Ed’s chest, inhaling Ed’s scent deeply.  He longed for every chance he got to do this, even as he knew he wouldn’t get many more. He knew. Ed _knew_ what he had done.

‘Ed,’ Oswald pulled away, looking up in confusion. ‘ _Why_ are you here? You… you know what I did to Isabelle, Isabella, I’m sorry I _really_ didn’t care to learn her name even though she was so important to you and I just… I _killed_ her! It was petty, and it was cruel, and I would probably do it again in a _heartbeat_. She was hurting you, she was not good for you, but I had no right to choose for you.’

‘You’re right,’ Ed nodded once. ‘You really had _no_ right to choose for me but… it doesn’t change the fact that you made to correct one, one that I probably wouldn’t have been able to make myself.’

‘But Ed, you were _livid_ ,’ Oswald could not get a read on Ed at all. ‘When you found the cut brake lines and you thought Butch had killed her, you were, well, in all honesty Ed, you were frightening. So how is it that now you know it’s me who killed her you’re standing here talking to me calmly? You should’ve just let me walk off that ledge!’

‘Of course I couldn’t just let you do that,’ Ed sighed. ‘Yes, I was furious when I thought Isabella was an innocent woman who loved me who’d been killed in vengeance by Butch. But… Butch didn’t kill Isabella, he _sent_ her. She was going to hurt me eventually. Or worse, she would hurt you. Either way, it wouldn’t do to have left her be. You saw through her, didn’t you Oswald? Just like everyone else out to take you down, you were three steps ahead of Isabella.’

‘Ed,’ Oswald looked up, the tears finally slowing. ‘I saw what she was doing to you. You were… all of that progress you made, Ed. You were terrified all the time. She was playing with your mind, making herself look like Miss Tingle.’

‘Kringle,’ Ed corrected, looking, oddly enough, amused.

‘Whatever,’ Oswald rolled his eyes. ‘She was no good for you Ed, and well, you couldn’t see that. And well, alright, mostly it was… she took you away from Ed. I can’t let that stand. _No one_ takes _anything_ away from me, especially not the things I love most.’

‘There it is,’ Ed leaned down and captured Oswald’s lips in a kiss. Oswald’s heart leapt out of his chest, soaring with the knowledge that Ed was _finally_ kissing him.

When Ed pulled away Oswald stared up at him in shock, struggling to find words to use. ‘There _what_ is?’ he was finally able to manage.

‘The confirmation I was looking for,’ Ed gave a tiny shrug. ‘I had a feeling that was the real reason you killed her – jealousy. And you know, ordinarily, I’d be livid, but… I _can’t_ be mad at you, Oswald. No matter how hard I try, the only things I can feel towards you are love and devotion. Isabella distracted me from that for a time, but the second she was gone, it all came back.’

Oswald could say nothing more, opting instead to pull Ed back down by his tie to kiss him again, barely believing he had been ready to fling himself from the rooftop ledge mere minutes before. As it was now, he figured he could fling himself over and float down to safety he was so elated.

Perhaps it was strange that Ed didn’t hate him for killing his girlfriend. Perhaps it was strange that Oswald had risked ruining Ed, the man he loved’s happiness in killing said girlfriend. And sure, the girlfriend in question _did_ happen to turn out to be a psychotic plant from Butch, but Oswald hadn’t known that and had killed her anyways in a fit of jealous rage. And sure the whole situation was fifty shades of completely messed up but… Well, it was Gotham – Oswald let a small giggle escape into Ed’s mouth as their kiss deepened – When did anything ever make sense there?


End file.
